Trouble in Transylvania
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: When 3 vampire triplets check in at the hotel, things seem normal. That is, until they start plotting it's destruction. Can their evil rampage be stopped? Now rated M, for sexual stuff and adult language.
1. So it begins

It was a busy day at the hotel. Dracula was getting things ready for Dennis's 16th birthday party. He dashed around, putting up decorations and balloons. Meanwhile, Mavis was trying to get Dennis ready.

"Come on, Dennis." She said trying to slick his curly red afro hair back. It wouldn't stay and kept flopping back. He wasn't helping, as he kept trying to swat her away when she did that. "I want you to look your best." A little girl that looked strikingly similar to Mavis sat on Dennis's bed. He now had a little sister named Danica who was 8 years old.

"Stop it Mom!" Dennis protested. "I like my hair this way." Dennis now wore an unbuttoned light blue denim jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and wore beige dress slacks instead of his cargo shorts. He also wore brown moccasins instead of his blue tennis shoes. He still had his mom's blue eyes.

"Don't you get tired of the same hairstyle?" She asked.

"No, I don't." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Besides, don't you want to impress you know who?" She asked.

Dennis knew immediately who she was talking about.

"Yeah, don't you want to impress your girlfriend?" His sister said in a teasing voice.

Dennis gave his sister an angry look. "Shut up Danica! Winnie's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say." She said. She got up and left Dennis's room.

"Hey Mom, now that she's gone, can I ask you something?" Dennis asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" She responded.

"It's about Winnie."

"What about her?"

"Well, I've been thinking about her a lot and when I do, I get a weird feeling in me." He said

"What's the feeling?" She asked.

"It feels like I got butterflies in my stomach." He said.

She smiled. "I know what's going on."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You're in love with her." She replied.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so." She said.

"Do you think she would date me if I asked her?" He asked.

"Of course she would honey." She said. "In case you hadn't noticed, she's called you "zing" ever since you two were little. She wouldn't mind at all."

Dennis smiled and gave his mom a hug. "Thanks Mom."

She too smiled and Dennis left his room to go to the lobby. Drac had finished setting everything up and was now waiting for the guests.

"Hey Grandpa, is Winnie here yet?" Dennis asked.

"No. Not yet." Drac replied. Just then, Frankenstein and his wife Eunice walked through the door with two half vampire, half werewolf teens following them.

"Drac, my man! What's up?" Frank said holding out his hand.

"Frank! So good to see you." Drac said shaking his hand. He looked at the male vampire/werewolf.

"Crash, I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said. Crash was wearing an unbuttoned leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. The leather jacket had a skull and crossbone patch on the back and he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands. His little sister Jensine, wore a red dress with a white skirt and had a red ribbon in her hair. What set Crash apart from other werewolves, was that he had skin on his face instead of fur. His sister was not as much of an outcast as she looked more human-like and only had fur on her arms and legs. Crash was 2 years older than Dennis, while his sister was a year younger than himself.

"What was it like living in Ohio?" Drac asked.

"It sucked." Crash replied. "Everywhere I went, I was shunned just because I was half vampire, half werewolf. At least I know I'm accepted here." Murray and Griffin then came in.

"Wassup man?" Murray said.

"Hey Drac!" Griffin said.

"So glad you could make it." Drac replied to them. They all heard a loud rumbling sound a few minutes later.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Drac said to himself as he knew what was about to happen. About 300 werewolf teens burst through the door, fighting with each other and causing chaos. Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, and another female werewolf walked in seconds later.

"Come on guys. At least try to behave." Wayne said in an annoyed tone. As usual, they didn't listen to him.

"Wayne. Joyful as ever I see." Drac said.

Wayne scoffed. "Yeah right. I thought they would start listening to me but no…"

Winnie saw Dennis, got on all fours, and dashed toward him. Dennis noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

"Here we go." He said to himself. She pounced on him a few seconds later.

"Happy birthday zing zing!" She said licking him. After years of this happening, Dennis expected it now. He did notice that her licks were getting more affectionate however, and it took her longer to stop with no outside force to stop her. She eventually let him up.

"Winnie, it's good to see you." Dennis said giving her a hug. He took a long look at her. Winnie was now 19 and wore a pink top with a skull and crossbones design on it, similar to the shirt she wore as a kid. She wore black cargo shorts and replaced her white earring studs with two white earrings at the bottom of her ears. She still wore her studded collar and had her hair tied in a ponytail. She also wore red lipstick. Dennis looked at her friend.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is my friend Alessa. I met her a few weeks ago." Alessa was 19 and was dressed like Winnie, except her tank top was red, had an image of a spider web on it, and her shorts were white. She had her hair braided like a ponytail.

"Nice to meet you." Alessa said. Crash noticed Winnie's friend and instantly developed an attraction to her. He walked up to them.

"Hello there. I'm Crash. And you are…"

"Alessa." She replied.

"Ah, what a pretty name." He said. He then gave Winnie a hug and shook Dennis's hand.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." He said.

"Hi Crash." They both said. He then walked away.

"What's up with him?" Alessa asked.

"Oh don't worry about him." Winnie replied. "He's always been a little different."

[A few hours later]

The party was in full swing. Drac was the DJ for tonight and everyone was having a good time. Some romantic music started playing. Dennis and Winnie looked at each other with bright shining eyes and smiled. As Dennis held her hand, Winnie kissed him, and they cuddled while dancing.

Crash noticed Alessa was by herself and went to her.

"Hey, wanna dance with me?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." She said taking his hand and they danced for a bit. Alessa started cuddling with Crash as she took a liking to him. Winnie noticed this while still dancing with Dennis and smiled. Nothing could ruin the night.

After the party, Dennis and Winnie decided to take a walk in the forest.

"So, how's being 16 so far?" She asked.

"Okay I guess." He replied. They eventually came to a cliff overlooking the town.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get you anything this time." She said. Dennis looked at her.

"Winnie, spending my birthday with you is the best gift I could ask for." He said.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

Dennis smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips which made her blush a little. Dawn was starting to approach, so they decided to head back.

"I have something to tell you." She said while they were walking back.

Dennis smiled again. "Let me guess. You love me."

Winnie giggled. "Yep, you guessed it."

"I love you too Winnie." He said. They eventually got back to the hotel.

"Well, I better get going." She said.

"Yeah me too." Dennis said. She walked up to the hotel door. Before going in, she looked back at Dennis. For about 4 seconds, he saw a pink swirling in her eyes while his eyes also swirled pink. Their expressions changed from happy to shocked.

' _We just zinged._ ' He thought to himself. She slowly nodded as if she knew what he was thinking. Dennis ran up to her.

"Wait Winnie." He said.

"Yes my zing?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can." She replied smiling. They both went inside and went to Winnie's room. They got into her bed and cuddled.

"I want to be with you forever." Dennis said softly before falling asleep. Winnie fell asleep seconds later. Little did they know, Drac had seen everything and was delighted Dennis found his zing.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Feel free to let me know what you think so far. I would also like to add that this takes place in a different timeline than that of The Love of My Life stories, and that I will be continuing The Love of My Life 2, I just haven't come up with any new ideas for it yet. Until next time, take it easy.


	2. A surprising reveal

Drac creeped into Winnie's room. It was now night time so all the monsters would be getting up. Dennis and Winnie were still asleep.

"Rise and shine you lovebirds!" He said.

Dennis and Winnie shot up, their faces bright red.

"Can I talk to you Denisovich?" He asked.

Dennis got out of Winnie's bed and followed his grandpa into the hallway.

"What's up Grandpa?" Dennis asked.

"You zinged with Winnie, didn't you?" He asked.

Dennis was shocked. He wondered how his grandpa found out.

"Yes but how…" He began to say.

"I have my ways." Drac replied. "Now, before you get all lovey dovey with her, why don't you ask Wayne and Wanda if you can date her?"

"Okay I will." Dennis said. The front desk bell rang.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." He went to go answer the bell. A tall male vampire was standing at the desk.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. Can I help you?" Drac asked.

"Good day sir." The vampire said in a Russian accent. "My name is Anton. My brothers and I would like a room.

"Umm, where are your brothers?" Drac asked.

"We have a lot of luggage. They're bringing it in." Anton said. Drac led him to one of the rooms and left. Anton then pulled out his smartphone.

"Boris, Vladimir, I'm in." He said.

"Excellent! Everything is going according to plan." Vladimir said with an evil laugh.

"Are you close to the hotel?" Anton asked.

"We'll be with you shortly." Boris said. They arrived moments later and joined their brother.

Meanwhile…

Dennis went looking for Wanda and Wayne found them in the lobby.

"Aunt Wanda, Uncle Wayne, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." Wayne replied.

Dennis took a deep breath. "Is it okay if I date Winnie?"

They both smiled at the idea and nodded. Dennis was shocked. He figured Wayne wouldn't let him date Winnie because he wasn't a werewolf. He then left to find Winnie and found her in one of the hallways.

"Winnie, can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure what is it?" She replied.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"You know I will." She said smiling. She threw her arms around Dennis and kissed him. After a bit, they parted.

"Are Mom and Dad okay with this?" She asked.

"Yes. I asked them." He said.

"All right then." She said. They kissed again.

"Aww, how cute." They heard a voice say. Dennis and Winnie jumped apart and noticed Mavis and Johnny were watching them.

"Mom! I…I…" Dennis began to say.

"It's okay honey. I'm glad you two are finally together." She said.

"But I…"

"Come on little dude. Everyone totally knows you like Winnie." Johnny said in his usual accent.

Dennis gave his dad an unpleasant look. "Dad, I'm not your little dude anymore." Winnie giggled when he said that. Dennis then grabbed her hand.

"Come on Winnie. I've got something to show you." He said leading her away.

Mavis watched the two go down the hallway until they disappeared.

' _My little boy is growing up._ ' She thought to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone is wondering why this story seems so similar to the other ones I did, it's because I wrote them all around the same time. I just never had a chance until now to post this one.


	3. Too soon

Dennis and Winnie got to his room and he closed the door behind them.

"What did you want to show me?" Winnie asked.

"Dad gave me his old video games." Dennis replied. He went to his T.V. stand and grabbed a game. "This one is one of my favorites." He handed Winnie the game he grabbed.

She read the title. "Tomb Raider. What's it about?"

"You play as a British archaeologist named Lara Croft who travels around the world searching for lost artifacts. In this one, she's searching for the scion of Atlantis." He took the game from her, put it the PlayStation 2 his dad gave him, and turned it on. He then grabbed the controller and started playing the game.

Winnie watched Lara on the T.V. screen. "Oh I get why you like it. You think she's sexy."

Dennis blushed when she said that. "No I don't."

"I'm just teasing you zing zing." She said giggling. Dennis continued playing the game.

"Hey, I know something that's more fun than your game." Winnie said after a bit.

"What is it?" Dennis asked giving her a curious look. She grabbed him and gave him a long passionate kiss. After a bit, she took off his jacket and shirt.

"Umm Winnie, what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"I thought you and I could have some fun now that I'm your girlfriend." She said seductively. She then took off her tank top. Dennis noticed she was wearing a black bra, and he looked away.

"Let me express my love for you." She said. Dennis looked at her, and she gave him another long kiss. After a bit, there was a knock at the door and someone came in. It was Crash.

"Hey Dennis, can I borrow…" He began to say. He noticed they were getting undressed.

"Umm, I'm going to pretend I didn't see this." He said starting to walk to the door.

"Wait Crash! It's not what you think it is!" Dennis said frantically.

"It's exactly what I think it is." He said looking at Dennis.

"Just don't say anything to anyone okay?" Dennis asked.

"Well…" Crash began to say.

"Please! I don't want Winnie taken from me!" He begged.

"Alright! Alright, damn." Crash said. He then walked out of the room.

"That was close." Dennis said picking up his shirt and jacket and putting them back on. He then looked at Winnie.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in an angry tone.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you." Winnie said in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Look Winnie, as much as I want to do that, I think it's too early for us to do so." He said. She grabbed her tank top and put it back on.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would agree to it." She said.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready for that, okay?" He said.

"Okay." She said. Dennis sat down on his bed, grabbed his game controller, and started playing his game again. Winnie sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

 **A/N:** There was originally going to be a sex scene in this chapter, but I decided to change it. Some credits, Tomb Raider and Lara Croft belong to Square Enix, PlayStation belongs to Sony Interactive Entertainment, Crash belongs to me, and everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	4. The plot thickens

Several hours had passed since that incident Dennis had with Winnie. He was sitting at one of the tables in the lobby and was still thinking about it.

' _Why would she want to do that with me already?_ ' He thought to himself. After a bit, Winnie appeared and sat next to him.

"You alright?" She asked putting her arm around him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Sorry about before. I couldn't help it." She said.

He smiled and said "Well, I liked it to be honest."

"Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry Winnie. My answer's still no." He said.

"Oh all right." She said disappointed. She then got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to be alone for a bit." She said. She started walking to her room.

[Meanwhile]

The vampire triplets were reviewing their evil plan in their room.

"Okay, we'll kidnap two of the hotel patrons to lure Dracula and his friends into a trap." Vladimir said.

"I recommend we go after the two werewolf girls." Anton said. "I've done some investigating and I've noticed afro boy and the werewolf with a human face are attracted to them. If we nab them, they'll surely tell the others and come to investigate."

"Right, then we came put the werewolf girls under our control and make them do our bidding. Then we can destroy this miserable hotel!" Vladimir said followed by an evil laugh.

"Most excellent!" Anton and Boris said evilly laughing. Winnie happened to be walking by their room on the way back to hers and noticed what they were doing.

"Oh no!" She said out of shock. She covered her mouth, realizing they heard her. Anton looked out into the hallway and saw her.

"Excellent! You're a vital part of our evil plan!" He said laughing evilly. He walked out the door and approached her.

"That's what you think!" She said. She tried to fight Anton, but he was too much for her. He grabbed her, tied her hands behind her back, and gagged her so she wouldn't scream.

"You're coming with me." Anton said dragging Winnie into his brother's room and slamming the door behind them. Elsewhere, Crash and Alessa were spending some time together.

"Hey Alessa, can I ask you something?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." She said.

"Really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. I think you're the one I've been looking for all my life." She said. She got close to Crash and kissed him. This really surprised him, since most girls thought he was a freak and wanted nothing to do with him. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"You… you have no idea how happy this makes me." He said. "I was starting to think I would never find my girl." Alessa smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon…boyfriend." She said. She turned around and walked away. Crash watched her leave. He was still dazed from her kiss.

Alessa walked a short distance down the hallway. Anton suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tackled her, tying her hands behind her back.

"You and I are going on a little trip." He said dragging her behind him.

"HEELLPP!" Alessa screamed, hoping someone would hear her and come to help. Unfortunately, her plea went unheard and she was dragged off to the vampire's room. Anton slammed the door behind them and put Alessa with Winnie. He took the gag off Winnie.

"Why are you doing this?!" Winnie demanded.

"Simple. My brother's and I want to destroy this hotel and everything it stands for." Anton said. He looked at them both. "You're going to help us."

"Like we're going to do that!" Alessa said. Anton snapped his fingers and Vladimir appeared holding a gold coin on a string.

"Watch the pretty gold coin. Watch it closely." Vladimir said. Winnie and Alessa watched the gold coin and felt their eyes droop.

"When I snap my fingers, you will become our loyal servants." He said snapping his fingers.

"Our life for the master." Winnie and Alessa both said in unison.

"Excellent." Boris said cutting them both lose.

[Several hours later]

Dennis went to Winnie's room to check on her and found that she wasn't there.

' _That's weird._ ' He thought to himself. Crash happened to walking by her room

"Hey Crash, have you seen Winnie?" He asked.

"I thought she was with you?" Crash asked.

"No. She said she needed to be alone and I haven't seen her since." Dennis replied.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Alessa for a while either." He took a long sniff of the air around him. Being half werewolf, Crash had an excellent sense of smell. He got on all fours and started running.

"Follow me. I've picked up their scent." He said. Dennis followed close behind.


	5. Too much to bear

Crash and Dennis eventually came up to the vampire triplet's room. Crash cracked open the door and peeked inside.

"Damn it! I knew there was something wrong with those lunatics!" He snarled. Dennis peeked after Crash did and what he saw horrified him. Winnie was drawing up blueprints for a weapon they would make, and Alessa was writing plans for taking over Transylvania.

"When you're done with that Alessa, you can help me write up a plan for taking over the world." Anton said followed by an evil laugh.

"Yes master." Alessa said in a trance-like voice. Crash and Dennis both gasped and looked at each other.

"Why would they be helping them?" Dennis whispered.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Crash replied. "We need to warn the others."

"Right." Dennis said. He turned to walk down the hallway, but slipped on something. There was a loud bang as he hit the floor.

"Oh shit!" Crash said putting his back against the wall. Dennis quickly got up and did the same.

"I thought I heard something." Boris said walking out into the hallway. He noticed Crash and Dennis up against the wall.

"I always find them." Boris said grabbing Crash and Dennis by the cuffs of their jackets. He dragged them into their room and threw them to the floor. Vladimir got up from his chair and approached Boris.

"I found these two snooping around." He said. Vladimir gave him a pleased look.

"Excellent work Boris." He said. Crash and Dennis got up.

"Winnie, Alessa, we have some visitors." Vladimir said. They both stopped what they were doing and turned around.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've got some outsiders on our hands." Winnie said with an evil laugh.

' _Outsiders? What the hell is she talking about?_ ' Dennis thought to himself.

"What have you done to them?!" Crash demanded. Vladimir walked up to him.

"Isn't it obvious? We've made them our slaves." He said. "They're going help us take over Transylvania."

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Crash screamed. He tried to punch Vladimir, but he grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't try to be a hero boy. It'll only lead to your death." He said. He tightened his grip around Crash's neck, and he started turning blue. Vladimir was attacked suddenly and he let go of Crash. Crash fell to the floor, gasping for breath and he looked up to see who saved him. It was Alessa.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!" Vladimir said weakly. He was gravely injured.

"I tricked you good. I only pretended to be hypnotized." Alessa said.

"N-no, not like th-this." Vladimir said. He died seconds later. Alessa walked over to Crash and helped him up.

"Are you okay Crash?" She asked. Crash took her paws and stared at her.

"Yes love." He replied. The three then turned their attention to Anton and Boris.

"Now to deal with you two." Alessa said.

"Grr, enough of this! Winnie, finish them off!" Boris commanded.

"With pleasure." Winnie replied. She walked up to Dennis.

"I'll start with you, vampire boy." She said with an evil grin.

"Winnie, stop it! You don't have to listen him!" Dennis pleaded.

"Stop talking about me like you know me." She said.

"But I do know you. I've known you ever since I was a kid. You're the love of my life." He said. "You're my zing."

Hearing all this did not faze Winnie.

"Nice try boy. My loyalty lies with my master and no one else."

"I'm not going to fight you." Dennis said.

"Fine. If you won't make the first move, I will." She said. She drew back to punch Dennis, but before she hit him, she stopped. She couldn't do it. While all this was going on, Crash got into a fight with Boris and managed to kill him. Anton looked at his brother's lifeless bodies.

"I grow tired of this little game. Come Winnie, let us finish our preparations elsewhere." He said.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood vampire boy. Next time we meet, I'll kill you." Winnie said. They both climbed out the window of the room and ran off into the night. Crash then walked up to Dennis.

"You okay Dennis?" He asked.

"Winnie didn't hit me." Dennis said softly.

"So?"

"The old Winnie is still there. It means we can save her." Dennis said. He thought for a couple minutes. "There must be some way we can break the hypnosis on her."

"I don't know how you're going to do that." Alessa said.

"Well, maybe Grandpa knows what we can do." Dennis said.

"It's worth a shot." Crash said. The three left the room and went to find Drac.


	6. The search begins

Dennis, Crash and Alessa left Anton's room to look for Drac and found him in the lobby.

"Hey Grandpa, I need to ask you something." Dennis said.

"What is it?" Drac replied.

"How do you break hypnosis on someone?" He asked.

"Umm, why are you asking me that?" Drac asked.

"Well, remember those three vampires that checked in the hotel?" Dennis asked.

"Yes."

"It turns out they were evil. We managed to kill Boris and Vladimir, but Anton escaped. And he's got Winnie under his control." He said.

"I see." Drac said. "Well hypnosis is like a spell, and I remember from some stories that a kiss can break spells."

"Right, and how am I gonna kiss Winnie? She'll tear me apart if I get anywhere near her." Dennis said.

"You'll have to restrain her somehow." Drac said.

"That's easier said than done." Crash said. They all knew how strong Winnie was.

"We better get going." Dennis said. The three then turned to leave the hotel, but were stopped by Drac.

"Wait."

"What is it now?" Dennis asked.

"I'm coming with you." Drac said.

"No, I don't want you to get killed Grandpa." Dennis said.

"And you wouldn't? Denisovich, you're not nearly as powerful as Anton. You'll need my help." He said.

"Fine." Dennis said in a somewhat annoyed tone. The four then left the hotel and went to the town.

"Any idea how we're going to find them?" Drac asked.

"I suggest we split up and ask some of the locals if they've seen anything." Dennis said. "Crash, you're with me. Grandpa, you go with Alessa."

"All right." Drac and Alessa both said. They walked off into town. Dennis and Crash walked up to one of the residents standing outside a building.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen a vampire with a werewolf following him?" Dennis asked.

"No." The resident replied. They then walked into one of the shops.

"Excuse me. Has there been a vampire and werewolf here recently?" Crash asked.

"Yeah. You two." The shopkeeper replied.

Crash face-palmed himself. "Not us you dumbass. I meant a male vampire and a female werewolf."

"No I haven't. Sorry." The shopkeeper said. The two left the shop. After a couple hours, they had questioned most of the residents and got nothing. They met up with Drac and Alessa in the center of town.

"Any luck?" Dennis asked.

"Nope." Alessa said.

"Damn it. I guess we'll have to keep looking." Dennis said. The four left town and searched around outside it. They found Winnie terrorizing a man from the town.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Join me and we can achieve great things." She said.

"I would never help someone like you!" The man said.

"Suit yourself." Winnie said. She grabbed the man's neck.

"You…don't…don't do it!" He said. She snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

"Such a shame." Winnie said letting go of the man. Dennis and the others witnessed this and were horrified.

"I can't believe this. She's turned into a monster." Dennis said. Winnie then started walking and they followed her, careful not to get her attention. After what seemed like forever, they came to a cave and Winnie went inside. The others followed.

"So, did you find any potential recruits?" Anton asked.

"I did, but he refused my offer. So I took his life." Winnie said.

"Ah, these mortals will never learn." He said. He walked over to a table where they were crafting some weapons.

"Come, we've got work to finish." He said.

"Yes boss." Winnie said. She started crafting more weapons.

"Aha!" They both heard someone say after a couple minutes. They turned their attention to the source.

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back." Anton said when he saw Dennis and the others.

"Anton." Dennis snarled. The others readied themselves for the battle that was to come.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if this seems like it was rushed. I've been wanting to get to the more exciting part of this story. Until next time, take it easy.


	7. The extreme battle

Dennis gave Anton a death stare.

"I swear I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done." He said.

"We'll just see about that won't we?" Anton said.

"Showing your face here was the last mistake you'll ever make." Winnie said preparing to charge at Dennis. Before she did however, Anton gestured her to stand aside.

"No Winnie. I'll deal with him myself." He said. Dennis then turned to face his friends and grandpa.

"Guys, leave Anton to me. I want to make sure he suffers." He said.

"Are you sure you don't need help Denisovich?" Drac asked.

"Yes I'm sure Grandpa." Dennis replied.

"Okay then. Good luck." He said. Crash and Alessa nodded in agreement. Dennis then faced Anton and they both got into a fighting stance.

"Are you prepared to die?" Anton asked.

"Bring it on." Dennis said confidently. They both charged at each other and got into a brawl. Anton tried to punch Dennis, but Dennis grabbed his hand and kicked him in the groin. He then tried to kick Dennis, but Dennis grabbed his leg and flipped him over, with Anton landing on his back.

"Giving up?" Dennis asked.

Anton got to his feet.

"Never!" He replied. Anton then charged at Dennis and tackled him. He punched him a few times before Dennis pushed him, causing him to fall to the ground. Dennis got back to his feet and charged at Anton. Anton had just gotten up again and got head-butt in the stomach, knocking him down once more. Anton then got up again.

"How-how dare you." He said weakly. He ran up to Dennis and grabbed him by the neck, trying to choke him.

"This'll teach you to meddle in affairs that aren't yours!" Anton said tightening his grip around Dennis's neck. He was starting to turn blue.

"LET HIM GO!" Crash screamed. He ran up to Anton and punched him across the face so hard, it knocked him out cold. Dennis then fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay Dennis?" Crash asked helping him up.

"I am now, thanks." Dennis replied breathing heavily. He then looked at Winnie.

"Now to help you." He said walking up to her.

"Get away from me!" Winnie said. She tried to run away, but Crash ran up behind her and held her arms behind her back.

"Hurry Dennis, I don't know how long I can hold her!" He said. He was struggling to hold her as she was trying to break out of his grasp. Dennis got close to her.

"You'll be free soon, love." He said. He then gave her a passionate kiss. It took her a bit, but she sank into the kiss. Dennis pulled away after a few minutes.

"Ugh, where am I?" Winnie asked with Crash letting her go.

"My love, you're back." Dennis said.

"Back? Did I go somewhere?" She asked.

"You didn't go anywhere. You were just having a nightmare." He said embracing her. He then looked at her.

"My zing." He said softly. They shared another kiss.

"Aww, how wonderful!" Drac said smiling. He looked at Anton. "And as for you, Anton…"

Anton was now awake.

"For your sake, I hope we never meet again."

"Damn it, this isn't over!" He said changing into a bat and flying out of the cave. Drac, Crash, and Alessa gathered at the entrance to the cave. He then went to Dennis and Winnie and forced them apart as they wouldn't stop kissing.

"Come on everyone. Let's go home." Drac said. They all left the cave and returned to the hotel.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been really busy lately. Anyhoo, I hope you guys are liking this so far! Until next time, take it easy.


	8. A little reward

A couple of days had passed since Dennis's battle with Anton, and everything was back to normal at the hotel.

Dennis was in his room, playing "Tomb Raider: Legend" on his PS2 when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened.

"Hi Winnie." He said when Winnie walked in. She sat down next to him.

"I wanted to say thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Saving me again." She replied.

"But I thought you had no memory of that?" He asked giving her a shocked look.

"Crash told me everything." She said. She got real close to him.

"You know, I think you deserve a reward for saving me." She said.

"You don't have to give me anything." He said. "I'll protect you with my life."

"Still, I want to give you a little something." She said. She then pointed to his bed, and Dennis got up to sit in it. Winnie then got up and sat down next to him. They turned to face each other and kissed a couple times before sharing a long passionate kiss. Dennis then grabbed her and pulled her down, with her lying on top of him.

"I love you so much." She said smiling.

"I love you too." He replied. They kissed a couple more times. After this, Winnie sat up and removed her tank top and shorts. All she had on was her black bra, her panties, and her studded collar. Dennis couldn't help but admire her.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes." He replied.

Winnie gave him an excited look. "You won't forget this zing." She continued kissing him and after a bit, Dennis reached behind her back and undid her bra strap, taking it off. She responded by taking off his jacket and shirt and the two continued kissing once more. Dennis ran his hands down her body after a bit and reached her panties. He pulled them off and she howled.

"Winnie! What are you doing?!" Dennis asked nervously. He was afraid someone might have heard her.

"Sorry. I'm just a little excited." She said. She gave him another passionate kiss and after a bit tried to pull off his pants. She had a little trouble doing so.

"Come on baby, help me out." She said.

"Sure thing." He replied. He undid his belt buckle and yanked his belt out. She then unzipped his pants and pulled them down. She grabbed his erection and started stroking it. Dennis moaned in response.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you?" She asked smiling. Dennis slowly nodded in response and she continued doing that. After a couple of minutes, she wrapped her mouth his erection and sucked.

"Oh shit!" Dennis said when she did that. It was the best feeling he ever had, with a little pain too since Winnie had sharp teeth. She managed to keep most of them away and sucked harder and harder while also fingering herself. She eventually stopped.

"Time for you to see what I feel like on the inside." She said sticking his erection in her. It felt like a warm oven inside her. Dennis began thrusting and she moaned. He eventually sped his thrust and she howled again.

"Winnie, stop it! You're going to get us caught!" He warned. She ignored what he said and rode on him for about 20 minutes. This feeling was pure bliss.

"Does my zing like his reward so far?" She asked smirking.

"It's the best thing I've ever gotten." He replied.

"I'm just getting started." She said getting off him and lying on her back. He then realized this was going to take a while.

"Come on baby, show me what you got." She said wanting him to stick his erection in her. He did so and she let out another moan. He began thrusting again.

"Harder!" She commanded. Dennis thrusted harder, but was feeling his energy fade. After a while, he felt something come up his erection.

"I think I'm going to cum." He said.

"Do it inside me." She requested. He continued thrusting until his semen was released in her. After that, he pulled out and collapsed from exhaustion. Winnie threw her arms around Dennis and kissed him.

"Did you like your reward?" She asked after kissing him.

Dennis smiled and said "Yes."

"That's good." She replied also smiling. She kissed him again for about 5 minutes then turned to her side and fell asleep. Dennis started to wonder if he did the right thing. He eventually didn't care anymore and went to sleep himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if this disturbed anyone, but I felt this was necessary. I also decided to use some of the same lines from some of my old stories. Until next time, take it easy.


	9. The question

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter!**

* * *

Dennis woke up several hours later. He noticed Winnie was still asleep and stroked his hand through her hair to wake her up. She yawned and looked at him.

"Good morning my love." She said.

"Get your clothes back on." Dennis said getting up.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Someone might come in." He said.

"So what?"

"So what? What if that someone was one of our parents? Then they'll find out we had sex and we won't be able to see each other anymore." He said.

"Good point." Winnie said getting up and putting her clothes on. Dennis put on his clothes on as well and they both went for the door. Dennis opened the door, but before he went through, Winnie closed it and pushed him against it. She gave him a passionate kiss.

"Did you have fun with me?" She asked after kissing him.

"Yeah, that was fun." He replied.

"Well, I'm glad you liked your reward." She said smiling. Dennis opened the door again and they went through this time. They walked to the lobby and sat down at one of the tables. Crash noticed they were awake and walked up to them.

"Good morning you two." He said.

"Same to you." Dennis replied.

Can I talk to you two?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Dennis said. Crash sat down next to them.

"You two had sex last night, didn't you?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Dennis asked curiously.

"Come on man, I'm like three doors down from you. I'm not deaf you know." He said.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Dennis asked in a serious tone.

"You have my word." Crash said. Dennis smiled and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Thanks Crash. You're a good friend." He said. Crash smiled too and he got up and left.

"I've got something to ask you." Dennis said to Winnie after Crash left.

"What is it?" Winnie asked. Dennis got up, got down on one knee, and presented her with an engagement ring.

"Winnie my dear, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I will." She said smiling. She pulled him up and gave him a hug. She then looked at him.

"Are you sure about this? I am a werewolf you know." She said.

"You're the love of my live." Dennis said. "It doesn't matter to me what you are. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He got close to Winnie and kissed her. A couple minutes later, they parted.

"Come on, let's go tell our parents the news." Dennis said.

"Okay." Winnie replied. They both left the lobby and Winnie started looking for her parents. She eventually found them in their room.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." She greeted.

"Hi honey." Wanda replied. She noticed the ring on Winnie's hand.

"Winnie, is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yep, Dennis asked me to marry him." Winnie said.

"That's wonderful dear! I always knew you two were perfect for each other." Wanda said. Winnie blushed when she said that and Wanda laughed. Wayne however, was not too happy.

"You're not marrying Dennis." He said.

"What? Why?" Winnie and Wanda both said in shock.

"He's not a werewolf." He replied.

"So what? I'm happy with him! Why can't you accept that?" Winnie said.

"I'll accept it, when you decide to marry a werewolf." Wayne said.

This really surprised Winnie. She thought that because her father let her date Dennis, he would let her marry him. She tried to think of something to tell him that would change his mind and she did.

"You know Dad, I zinged with Dennis." She said. Wayne gave his daughter a shocked look.

"You did? Well, why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was afraid this was how you'd react. That you wouldn't accept it." Winnie said.

"That changes everything. If you zinged with him, I can't control that. It's what your heart wants." He said.

"So, you'll let me marry him?" Winnie asked hopefully.

"Of course dear." He said. Winnie smiled and gave her dad a hug.

"Thanks Dad." She said. She then left her parents room and went to Dennis's room. She knocked on the door when she got there.

"Come in!" She heard Dennis call from inside. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hi Winnie." He said. He was playing his video games. Winnie sat down next to him.

"What did your parents have to say about us getting married?" She asked.

"They loved the idea. Mom said she's happy I found my zing. What about you?" He said.

"Mom loved it too. Dad however, didn't like it." She said.

"Oh?"

"But don't worry. I convinced him to let me marry you." She said.

"Wonderful." Dennis said. They turned to face each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"I can hardly wait." Dennis said.

"Me too." Winnie said. They kissed again.


	10. The time's come

3 years have passed since Dennis and Winnie got engaged and the day has come.

Everyone was gathered in the main lobby of the hotel. There were many rows of chairs on the left and right sides of the aisle. Dennis was standing under the arch, waiting for the wedding to start. Crash, his sister Jensine, and Alessa were also standing with him. Dennis was wearing a black tuxedo with black tux pants, a red tie, and black dress shoes. Crash wore almost the same thing, except his tie was black, he was wearing his finger-less gloves, and he wore no shoes. Jen and Alessa both wore white bridesmaid dresses.

"Wow, time really flies don't it?" Crash said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Dennis said. The minister was standing behind the altar, dressed in a black tux with a black tie. Drac sat in one the front row chairs along with Mavis, Johnny, Frankenstein, Eunice, Murray, Griffin and Wanda. The bridal march started playing.

"Here we go." Dennis said to himself. The spotlight then shined on Wayne and Winnie. Wayne wore a white dress suit and Winnie wore a red and white dress with flower imprints on it. They began to walk down the aisle. Wayne couldn't help but tear up a bit.

' _My little girl's growing up._ ' He thought to himself while walking Winnie down the aisle. They got to the arch and Dennis took Winnie's hands. They faced each other and laced their fingers together smiling. They received their wedding bands after a bit and Dennis put Winnie's on her left ring finger. The minister cleared his throat.

"It was God that first gave birth to all creation and pledged to watch over us as His children. It is from His love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under God's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." The minister turned to face Winnie.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" He asked.

"I do, now and forever." Winnie said. The minister then turned to face Dennis.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" He asked.

"I do, now and forever." Dennis said.

"Under the authority of God, the Father of Creation, I declare this couple to be wed. You may kiss the bride." He said.

The two leaned in and kissed for what seemed like a long time. Everyone cheered and clapped.

[A couple hours later]

The reception had begun and everyone was having a good time. Dennis noticed Winnie was by herself and went to her.

"Is something wrong honey?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get away from Dad." She said. "He won't leave me alone."

Dennis laughed. "Yeah, I understand." He then held out his hand

"Want to dance love?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied taking his hand. They danced for a couple minutes, then shared a kiss and cuddled.

"You know, being married isn't what I thought it would be, but I'm happy." Dennis said.

"So am I." Winnie said.

They kissed again. Dennis felt unspeakable joy. The one he loved most was now his wife, and he couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this. The feedback means a lot to me. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this, so be sure to check that out when I get it posted. Until next time, take it easy.


End file.
